jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge Vorschläge __TOC__ Teamprojekte Den Vorschlag findest du hier. [[User:Lord Dreist|'''Lord Dreist]] (Diskussion) 15:27, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC)' Hauptseite Puh, ich bin’s nochmal, und zwar: mir ist aufgefallen, wie schon anderen Nutzern außerhalb der Jedipedia, dass unsere Hauptseite unangenehm lang ist. Das Problem ist, dass viele Sachen in den Hintergrund rücken, oder zum Teil nicht so wichtig sind. Ich würde daher vorschlagen, dass wir das ''The Old Republic-Special an eine andere Stelle schieben, Artikel des Monats oder der Woche, Literaturtipp der Woche ebenfalls, Miss/Mister-Star Wars könnte auf den Abschnitt Miss und Mister Star Wars des Monats! reduziert werden, da der andere im MonoBoook nicht (!) passt, Wusstest du, dass... ist viel zu groß geraten, Projekte in der Jedipedia ist ebenfalls nicht nötig, Portale in der Jedipedia können ins Leserportal, News aus dem Star Wars-Universum kann raus, oder verkleinert werden (gibt ja genügend Nachrichtenseiten, warum sollten wir versuchen das auch nachzumachen?), Neue Blogs ist ebenfalls nicht nötig, Stelle deine Frage, ist das so wichtig? Nun ja, ich fände eine lange Hauptseite auch toll, jedoch ist es vorteilhafter, übersichtlicher und schöner bzw. ansehnlicher, wenn sie kurz ist und auf eine normale Bildschirmhöhe passt. Wenn dies her nicht wirklich ok ist, müssen wir unseren HS-Stil ändern, um mehr Überblick zu verschaffen. Wenn nötig, stelle ich mich frei, um ein Beispiel zu basteln. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 10:58, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hmm mir persönlich ist das mit der langen Hauptseite noch nie so aufgefallen, kommt aber wahrscheinlich auch daher, dass ich da ehrlich gesagt selten drauf bin... Ich gehe meistens direkt in die LÄ oder ins Admin-Portal. Aber du hast nicht ganz unrecht, ein bisschen lang ist sie schon. Allerdings würde ich sie nicht so extrem einstampfen, wie du das vorschlägst. TOR-Special kann in der Tat raus. Das Spiel ist nun schon längere Zeit auf dem Markt, so dass ein Special in dem Sinne sicherlich etwas übertrieben erscheint. Auch das mit dem Mister/Miss Star Wars, kann man vielleicht in eine Vorlagenbox packen und nicht in zwei. Ich bin der Meinung, dass man vielleicht die Star Wars-Saga-Box, Die Star Wars-Universum-Box und die Portalbox verbinden kann. Gerade die Universum-Box und die Portal-Box sind quasi das gleiche. Artikel-/Zitat-/Literaturtipp usw. kann man vielleicht auch etwas einstampfen und da einfach nur den Artikellink reinpacken oder so. Bei allem anderen bin ich der Meinung, dass das gerne und ruhig so bleiben kann. Wir werden die Seite eh nicht auf eine Bildschirmseite zusammenschrumpfen können, da dann nur noch der Banner und der Wikia-Kram übrig bleibt (zumindest hier auf meinem Notebook, aktuell)... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:52, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Ehrlich gesagt habe ich kein Problem mit der Menge der Dinge auf unserer Hauptseite. Wir haben erst kürzlich über eine Umgestaltung der HS abgestimmt und diese in die Wege legeitet. Ich sehe kein Problem mit der Länge und auch nur Geringe mit der Form, wie die Boxen angeordnet sind. Wie Hunter schon sagte, man könnte die Portale tatsächlich mit der Universum-Box zusammenlegen - das wäre eine gute Idee, aber ansonsten würde ich nichts verändern. Soweit von meiner Seite dazu. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:34, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch kein Problem mit der jetzigen Länge. Die Hauptseite soll eben aussagekräftig über unser Wiki berichten, und diejenigen, die sich für die JP interessieren, werden dann wohl auch hinunterscrollen. Wenn ihr unbedingt das TOR-Special entfernen und die Portalbox mit der DSWU-Box verbinden wollt, dann habe ich nichts dagegen, aber die LdWs, AdWs, AdMs und das ZdW sollte m.E. schon auf der Hauptseite zu finden sein – die Leser gehen wohl eher auf die HS als ins Literaturportal –, ebenso wie die Miss/Mister-Wahlen – die von mir aus auch zusammengeführt werden können – und vor allem die Nachrichten. In diesem Punkt stimme ich Dreist eindeutig nicht zu, denn die Nachrichten zu allem rund um Star Wars sind wohl das, was die meisten Fans am meisten interessiert. Und wie RC sagte: Wir haben kürzlich erst darüber abgestimmt. Wenn nur so kurze Zeit nach der (langen) Besprechung und anschließenden Abstimmung alles wieder übern Haufen geworfen wird, dann hätte man sich das auch sparen können. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:43, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Mein Problem ist, dass unsere Änderungen nicht gut angekommen sind. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 12:53, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich geb mal meinen Senf dazu ^^: m.M.n. sollten die Blogs auf jeden Fall bleiben - wozu haben wir sonst für den Vorschlag gestimmt? - das mit TOR kann in der Tat weg... Mister und Miss SW find ich auch nicht wirklich wichtig, da ja eh nur Autoren darüber abstimmen können und es so auch nur deren Meinung widergibt... Auch die News aus der JP sind nur teilw. für die Leser von Bedeutung. Das mag vlt. banal klingen, aber ich finde den Kasten "Die Star Wars-Saga" sollten wir auf jeden Fall lassen, da es ja auch viele Neueinsteiger gibt... "Das Star Wars-Universum" dagegen verweist ja eig. eh nur auf wenig aussagekräftige Kats also m.M.n weg damit... bei den Portalen sollten wir vlt. einfach auf die Kat verlinken, weil wenn wir alle Portale eintragen, haben wir irgendwann auch eine sehr lange Liste... "Stelle deine Frage" und "Mitarbeit" würde ich von der HS entfernen und ins Autorenportal ziehen, da neue User ja eh die Willkommensnachricht mit den ganzen Links kriegen. Soviel dazu. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:37, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::Stelle deine Frage muss auf jeden Fall auf der Hauptseite bleiben, weil niemand den weg ins Autorenportal findet. Mister- und Miss-Star Wars wurde gestern in der BV abgewählt und kommt somit von der Hauptseite runter. Die Blogs sind ebenfalls wichtig - vor allem, wenn sich dann doch jemand die Mühe macht, wöchentlich einen Beitrag zu leisten. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:05, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::So.. ich melde mich jetzt auchmal damit ich meinen Senf zu dem Thema abgeben kann. Es ist ein sehr wichtiges Thema, da meiner Meinung nach die Hauptseite kompakt und effizient sein sollte. In diesem Falle wäre effizient für den Leser interessant. Zum einen gibt es Leser, die gezielt hier vorgehen und genau wissen was sie suchen wollen, zum anderen gibt es Leser, die einfach mal so, zum Zeitvertreib hier her kommen und lediglich durch das gigantische Star Wars Universum schlendern wollen. Für beide Typen gibt es einige interessante Vorlagen auf der Hauptseite. Andere Vorlagen sind jedoch nicht wirklich von großem Nutzen bzw. wecken wenig Interesse und verschwenden Platz. Ich habe jetzt mal eine Liste zusammengestellt, an allen Vorlagen auf der HS und sie mit ihrer Nützlichkeit für die Leser kommentiert. Fangen wir von oben an: ::::::*Die Wikibeschreibung sollte auf jeden Fall bleiben, sie informiert kurz was die JP ist. ::::::*Unsere Mediale Präsenz ist ebenfalls wichtig, damit die Leser auch über andere Medien Infos bekommen. ::::::*Die News aus dem Star Wars Universum sind sehr wichtig, damit Star Wras Fans einen Überblick über die Star Wars News bekommen. ::::::*'News aus der Jedipedia' sollte auch bleiben damit Jedipedia-interessierte Leser erfahren was in unserem Wiki vor sich geht. Veranstaltungen, News usw. ::::::*Die Bald ist es soweit! Vorlage war für kurze Zeit ein witziger Gag aber ist durch die wirklich lange Wartezeit auf die dauer ungeeignet und nach merhmaligem Betrachten uninteressant. Meiner Meinung nach sollte sie entfernt werden. ::::::*Die Umfrage war bisher sehr erfolgreich und es ist immerwieder schön anzusehen wer was mag und wie viele Nutzer die Jedipedia besuchen. Sie kommt sehr gut an. ::::::*Die Artikel des Monats und der Woche sind auf jeden Fall wichtig, damit Leser einen Eindruck über die Vielfallt unseres Wikis bekommen. Momentan haben wir den AdW und den AdM auf der HS, was ich nicht so gut finde. Wahrscheinlich ist das für den Leser auch nicht wirklich ein Highlight wenn er beide Artikel auf einem Fleck sieht. Ich denke wir brauchen nur einen Artikel, entweder den des Monats oder den der Woche auf der HS. Ich tendiere eher zum AdW, da dieser mehr Abwechslung bietet (Bei anderen Wikis sind zwei übrigens auch nicht üblich). ::::::*Die Star Wars Saga repräsentiert den Star Wars Kern, das EU hat sich komplett um die Filme gebildet und viele Leser kennen nun mal nur die Filme. Es sollte auf jeden Fall fortbestehen. ::::::*Das Star Wars Universum ist sehr sehr wichtig, da es - wie oben beschrieben - Leser gibt und einfach zum Zeitvertreib und zum Schlendern hier sind und diese Vorlage perfekt dafür geeignet ist. Sehr wichtig! ::::::*Das Zitat der Woche ist einfach zwischen reingeknört. Das finde ich jetzt nicht überaus sinnvoll, da der Leser es ja auch bemerken soll. Es ist fast so als ob der Leser die wöchentlichen Dinge einfach in einem groben Haufen hingeworfen bekommt. Also entweder das Zitat bekommt mehr Platz oder es sollte vortan nurnoch im Leserportal zu finden sein. Alles andere ist Platzverschwendung. ::::::*Die Portale in der Jedipedia sollten, so glaube ich, fortbestehen. Sie geben eine Übersicht über die bevorzugten Themen der Leser, ob sie auch genutzt werden weiß ich nicht. Man muss sich immer vor Augen führen, dass die Leser ganz kurz auf der Haupseite runterscrollen und nicht eine ganze Stunde dort verbringen. ::::::*Der Literaturtipp der Woche ist ganz schön anzusehen, ich denke er kommt gut an. ::::::*Die Wusstest du dass ... Vorlagen sind immer ganz interessant und man bekommt auch immer mit welche Artikel so momentan erstellt werden. Für die Schlenderer ist das auch nicht schlecht. Es sei denn die Vorlage wird nicht aktualisiert, dann ist das eher schlecht. Die Wusstest du dass Vorlage mit den Auszeichnungen kann man jeweils auf ein Artikel pro Auszeichnung begrenzen, somit kommen immernoch acht neue Artikel zusammen. ::::::*Über die Miss und Mister Star Wars muss man hier nicht diskutieren, da sie den Beschließungen der BV zum Opfer gefallen sind und demnächst entfernt werden. ::::::*Die Projekte der Jedipedia könnte man, falls man die HS etwas mehr komprimieren wollte mit der unteren Mitarbeits Vorlage verknüpfen bzw. zusammenfügen, da sie ja auch ein Teil der Mitarbeit sind und dem Leser recht wenig bringen. ::::::*Die neuen Blogs geben Infos Preis die man meisten in objektiven Artikeln nicht findet. Für den Leser, selbst für die Autoren eine sehr wichtige und nützliche Vorlage. ::::::*Das The Old Republic Special ist jetzt schon ein wenig älter. Vielleicht könnte man anstatt TOR was mit Rebels in den Kasten setzen, da die Serie ja demnächst ausgestrahlt wird und die Leser wahrscheinlich dazu die neusten Infos wollen. ::::::*Die Stelle deine Frage Vorlage ist sehr sinnvoll eingebracht, da man dort schnell und effizient an Ansprechpartner kommt. Ihre Position auf der HS ist schon richtig so, anders würde man die Vorlage überhaupt nicht finden oder nutzen. ::::::*Die Mitarbeitsvorlage wäre auch wichtig. Erstens bildet sie den Grundsockel der Hauptseite und Zweitens sagt sie den schreibwilligen Lesern ein fettes Willkommen aus. Ohne die Vorlage wüssten Leser nicht einmal ob Hilfe von Außen erwünscht ist. :::::::Das wäre jetzt meine Meinung zu diesen Vorlagen. Ich hoffe einige Autoren hier können das so wie ich für die Leser nachvollziehen und teilen meine Interessen. LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 16:43, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Wir haben nun extra die Feedback-Umfrage durchgeführt, weswegen wir das auf jeden Fall berücksichtigen müssen. Die Leser haben entschieden, dass Miss/Mister Star Wars weggehört - dem sind wir schon nachgekommen - ebenso wie der Episode VII-Countdown. Vielleicht können wir den in den letzten Wochen 2015 vor der Premiere wieder einfügen. Das TOR-Special könnte in der Tat durch etwas mit Rebels ersetzt werden - allerdings gibt es m.M.n. auch sehr viele TOR-Fans und die dürfen nicht zu kurz kommen. Zudem will ich den Link zur Gilde auf jeden Fall auf der HS haben, da wir sonst lange auf neue Mitglieder warten können. Die Blogs - ein heikles Thema, da doch einige Leser unsere subjektive Meinung für unnötig halten. Das Star Wars-Universum ist gut und schön, aber es nimmt ziemlich viel Platz ein; vlt. kann man die benötigte Fläche halbieren? Bei den Portaln reicht m.M.n. das Geschriebene ohne Portal-Beispiele aus. Nun zum Positiven: die News sind wichtig und da das mein Zuständigkeitsbereich ist, überlege ich gerade am Design. Generell finde ich, dass unsere HS zu wikia-haft und langweilig wirkt - irgendwas Peppiges wäre schön. Keinen kleinen Platz nimmt auch der Facebook/Youtube-Kasten ein - ich fände es ausreichend, die beiden Zeichen, die inzwischen so gut wie jeder kennt, hinter unsere Beschreibung zu packen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:10, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Da es hier sehr unübersichtlich wird, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir über jedes Teil der Hauptseite getrennt abstimmen sollten. Die Mister-Wahlen werden unbeanstandet entfernt, über die anderen Dinge, die noch nicht klar sind, sollten wir abstimmen. Dazu würde ich bei jedem Unterbereich der Hauptseite ein Pro/Kontra-Verfahren für angemessen halten. Wie wir die Ergebnisse aus der Umfrage mit einbeziehen würde ich mal offen lassen, aber alternativ schlage ich vor, dass das beliebteste Teil des Lesers zwei automatische Pros bzw. beim Unbeliebtesten (nach der Miss-Wahl) zwei Kontras zugesprochen bekommt. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:17, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::So, da bin ich nochmal, ich habe nun mit Solorion ein Beispiel erstellt, bei dem wir uns viel Gedanken gemacht haben. Ich finde so passt es super und könnte mir vorstellen, dies mittelweg zu verwenden, da ich persönlich sie noch weiter kürzen würde. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:17, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Nebenbei, ich finde RCs Vorschlag nicht schlecht ;) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:27, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ich hab mir mal die Zeit genommen um ein Konzept der Hauptseite zu erstellen mit dem ich zufrieden wäre. Die HS ist jetzt kurz, verfügt aber über alle wichtigen Punkte. Hier der Link. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:20, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Da offenbar keiner mehr Interesse daran zeigt hier seine Meinung abzugeben, werde ich jetzt einfach mal eine Abstimmung starten. hier Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:18, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Legendsbanner in der Ära-Vorlage Hallöchen liebe Autoren der Jedipedia, letzten war ich auf unserem englischen Star Wars-Wiki Wookieepedia und da konnte ich bei den Artikeln beobachten, dass sie ein Legends-Banner oben bei den Ära-Zeichen besitzen. Jetzt wollte ich einfach mal fragen ob wir das machen können bzw. ob das überhaupt in Verbindung mit der Ära-Vorlage geht. ich freue mich über ein Feedback. Liebe Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:50, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, das Problem dabei ist, dass man diesen Legends-Banner bei Seiten wie Millennium Falke, wegen der Vorlage:Titel nicht sehen könnte. Allgemein gilt ja leider: Wenn in einem Artikel die Vorlage:Titel benutzt wird, ist die Vorlage:Ära ja eigentlich schon fast unnötig, weil man diese nicht sehen kann. 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 19:32, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 19:54, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Dann sollte sich mal jemand einer Überarbeitung der Titel-Vorlage widmen... So schön das mit dem kursiven Titel auch ist.... Die Ära-Vorlage finde ich da wichtiger... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:49, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Und noch wichtiger sind die Legende/Kanon-Banner. Die muss man ja auch nicht unbedingt zu der Ären-Vorlage hinzufügen, sondern kann es bestimmt auch anders einrichten. Wenn die Titel-Vorlage dabei stört, würde ich sie erstmal weglassen, denn das Wiki wäre wirklich veraltet, wenn es diese wichtige Trennung zwischen Legenden und Kanon nicht bieten kann. Hat denn keiner das nötige Wissen, um das einzurichten? Oder, könnt ihr nicht die Leute von Wikia oder von Wookieepedia fragen? --Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 23:39, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Es geht u.a. darum, dass wir die Leute von der Wook nicht fragen wollen, da deren System erhebliche Schwächen aufweist und es Nachmache wäre, deren Codes einfach zu kopieren und hier einzufügen. Wir haben genügend Leute, die das technische Fachwissen besitzen, doch da es ja aktuell noch keine offizielle Konflikte gibt, haben sie noch bis Anfang September Zeit. Dann werden wir über das endgültige Konzept abstimmen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 06:34, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Es einfach 1 zu 1 zu übernehmen, wäre auch für mich nur die zweite Wahl. Der Vorschlag kam jetzt nur, weil die ohnehin kurze Diskussion hier schon so lange still steht. Oder wird schon andernorts darüber gesprochen, wie das aussehen soll usw.? Aber was meinst du mit "keine offiziellen Konflikte"? Zwischen Legenden und Kanon gibt's ja schon genügend - oder wie soll ich das verstehen? Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 19:02, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich bin dabei ein JavaScript einzurichten. Dieses Thema muss nicht weiter diskutiert werden, da es schon behandelt wird. Ich werde nicht sowas einfaches wie die Wookieepedia anwenden, denn das ist wirklich simpelster Code, den jeder einfach so erstellen kann, der sich etwas mit Wiki-Tags auskennt. Ich bin dafür, diese Diskussion abzubrechen, da ich etwas anderes im Sinn habe, etwas viel Nutzerfreundlicheres. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 21:53, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Also, schön, dass jemand an der Sache dran ist. Aber deswegen muss man ja nicht gleich die Diskussion beenden. Beschreib doch mal wie das werden soll, damit andere Benutzer ihre Meinung dazu sagen können. Vielleicht haben die Anderen noch ein paar gute Ideen. -Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 19:55, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Schau mal hier oder hier. Keine Sorge, ihr werdet schon miteinbezogen... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:10, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Naja, die Idee ist schon fast umgesetzt, eigentlich schon fast fertig. Es fehlen noch kleine Kleinigkeiten, die per JavaScript ergänzt werden müssen. Hier ist ein Beispiel (bedenke, vom Design her ist es noch nicht die finale Version). Ich wollte diese Sache eigentlich erst nach Außen veröffentlichen, wenn sie erledigt ist. Da ich dir aber auch nichts vorlügen will, sehe ich mich hier in der Lage, dir diesen Prototyp vorzuführen. Am Ende soll es wie auf diesem Bild aussehen. Ich hoffe du bist mit unserer Arbeit zufrieden und kannst dich mit meinem gewählten Design anfreuden. Ich habe bis jetzt schon viel positive Dinge gehört, aber wenn das letzte Stück getan ist, würde ich gerne auf Feedback zurückgreifen, um die Tabs so nutzerfreundlich wie möglich zu gestalten. Zurzeit bin ich, wie gesagt, noch dabei das Grundgerüst fertigzustellen. Wenn das dann auch erledigt ist, würde ich mich über Ideen und Anregungen bezüglich des Äußeren freuen. Wenn es in deinem Willen steht, von der Fertigstellung und dem Beginn dieser zu erfahren, kann ich dich gerne kontaktieren. Ich bitte dich jedoch noch, nicht das Beispiel an andere zu Verteilen, da es wie gesagt noch nicht fertig ist und ich mir vorzeitige Beschwerden nicht anhören will (sowas demotiviert mich, ich hoffe du kannst mich verstehen). Viele Grüße und viel Spaß in der Jedipeida, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 20:38, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Das Design gefällt mir auf jeden Fall. Was aber meiner Meinung nach noch hilfreich sein könnte - vor allem für die zukünftigen Fans - wäre ein Link zu einer Seite, die Erklärt, was es mit dieser Aufteilung in Legends und Kanon überhaupt auf sich hat. Vielleicht ein Fragezeichen oder ein anderes Symbol in der Mitte zwischen den Karteikarten mit einem Link auf Kanon oder direkt auf Kanon#Stufen des Kanon (neu). Wäre ganz entgegenkommend für zukünftige Fans. Schließlich werden die Neuen fast alle nicht wissen, was die Unterscheidung soll und darum was darüber erfahren wollen. Gibt es auch schon ein passendes Symbol für alles, was ausschließlich in Legends-Material existiert? Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 22:52, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ich habe mir da überlegt, dass wir im Prinzip dasselbe machen. Falls nur eines von beidem im Artikel existiert, fehlt der entsprechende Tab, in dem dann kein Inhalt stünde. Das mit dem Link habe ich mir schön überlegt, ich weiß aber keine Möglichkeit das mit der in Wikis verwendeten Programmiersprache für das Design (CSS) zu erfüllen. Die Notlösung wird leider wohl sein, dass sie bei uns nach Legends suchen müssen. Wenn ich eine nahe und gut zu erfüllende Lösung parat habe, werde ich so etwas sicherlich einführen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 15:36, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kanon-Problem Guten Tag liebe Community der Jedipedia, da ich nun bald meine Ausbildung anfange würde ich gerne diese Diskussion gerne schnell abschließen, da ich nur noch eine Woche Zeit habe, vielleicht auch mehrere Tage weniger. Ich würde daher gerne das Thema schnellstmöglich beenden, denn es gibt eigentlich nicht so viel das da besprochen werden muss. Kleinere Dinge kann ich noch danach korrigieren, nur die größeren Dinge werde ich vielleicht nicht mehr erledigen können. Mein Vorschlag zu der Kanonsituation wäre, dass wir das Wiki intern trennen, also aufspalten zwischen Kanon und Legends. Das soll per Tabs möglich werden und ich hab mir da ein System überlegt, das ich als einzig sinnvolles erachte. Es geht darum, dass wir alles aufteilen, egal ob es mit Legends Konflikte gibt oder nicht. In Legends wird es zu Kanon immer, in jedem Artikel, Konflikte geben, da einige Begriffe im neuen Kanon keine Verwendung finden (Beispielsweise Korriban). Ich schlage vor, dass für jeden im Kanon exzistierenden Inhalt neue „Artikel“ erstellt werden, das soll so sein, wie wir mit Legends-Inhalt machen, nur eben im Bereich Kanon, damit wir eine Enzyklopädie im Bereich Kanon und Legends darstellen. Ob jeder Artikel für Kanon neu geschrieben werden kann ist eine andere Sache, nur das System erscheint mir als einzig sinnvoll, da die Nacharbeit, falls wir es nicht so machen, enorm schwer wird. Des Weiteren dachte mir, wir kennzeichnen die Artikel, in denen nur Legends-Inhalt vorhanden ist, indem wir nur den Legends-Tab in den Artikel einfügen. Genauso sollte das für Kanon gelten. Falls ein Artikelthema in beiden Gebieten existiert, werden im Artikel die Tabs eingefügt und der Inhalt von Kanon und Legends in den entsprechenden Abschnitten beschrieben. Ich habe mehrere Konzepte erstellt und das beste war dieses: Link. Der aktive Tab wird mit dem grauen Hintergrund gekennzeichnet, ich glaube das sollte erkennbar sein. Die Inhalte werden nach diesem Konzept getrennt (kann bei Wunsch und Vorschlag noch geändert werden, falls die Nutzer den Vorlagen-Vorschlag besser finden): Legends-Text Kanon-Text Für das nur-Kanon- oder nur-Legends-Ding habe ich ein schnelles Konzept erstellt, siehe hier und hier. Dabei bräuchte ich noch Anregungen in Hinsicht Aussehen, denn ich finde, dass das so noch zu leer aussieht und mir bisher nichts eingefallen ist. Ich hoffe mein Konzept für diese Regelung ist gut genug. Grüße, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:44, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Mir gefällt das jetzige Konzept der Vorlage sehr gut, es funktioniert flüssig und macht was her. Allerdings deine Aussage „Der aktive Tab wird mit dem grauen Hintergrund gekennzeichnet, ich glaube das sollte erkennbar sein.“ muss ich leider verneinen, bei mir ist kein Unterschied zu sehen. Zum Thema Legends-Kanon-Kennzeichnung, meiner Meinung nach sollten alle Artikel über diese Vorlage verfügen, da muss dann halt dein oder Ralux' Bot ran. Wenn wir schon so eine Vorlage einführen, dann auch richtig. Das Konzept mit nur einem Tab gefällt mir ehrlich gesagt noch nicht so recht, sowohl Legends als auch Kanon sollte links-fokussiert sein. Der Mittel-Trennstrich macht bei nur einem Tab auch nicht viel her. Ansonsten finde ich, dass du verdammt gute Arbeit gemacht hast. Zum Abschluss möchte ich noch zwei Fragen stellen: 1. Hast du während deiner Ausbildung noch Zeit in der Jedipedia, es wäre ja wirklich schade, wenn ein so kompetenter Benutzer nicht mehr da wäre? 2. Können wir zum Thema Kanon auch Romane wie oder verschiedene RPGs zählen, welche sich ausschließlich mit neuen Kanon beschäftigen, zählen? Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:00, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Mir gefällt deine Arbeit sehr, Dreist. Was das Problem Grauunterlegung angeht, so seh ich diesen Unterschied schon. Aber ich kann dir in dem Punkt zustimmen, Skyguy, dass jeder Artikel, auch diejenigen, die nur Kanon oder nur Legends behandeln, solche Vorlage beeinhalten sollten. Damits einheitlich ist, würde ich mich schon dafür aussprechen, dass die einzelnen Tabs immer an der selben Stelle sind. Der Mitteltrennstrich kann bei einzelnen aber durchaus weg. Zu der ersten Frage Skyguy: Dreist beginn ja nächste Woche schon, aber er wird, soweit ich es seinem Kommentar entnehmen konnte, trotzdem weiter da sein, wenn auch nicht mehr so regelmäßig. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:15, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Es freut mich das zu mir zustimmst Akt'tar. Der Mittelstrich muss meiner Meinung nach nicht sein, das passt einfach nicht bei nur einem Tab. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:29, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Mir persönlich gefällt die Tab-Vorlage von dir sehr gut. Der Strich zwischen Legends und Kanon, gefällt mir aber auch nicht, wäre nett wenn das irgendjemand ändern könnte. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 13:33, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Nicht das das jetzt falsch verstanden wird, dir Strich in der Legends-Kanon-Mischvariante ist kein Problem, nur wenn sie einzeln auftreten muss er nicht sein. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:10, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Also, ich muss sagen, dass es mir besser gefallen würde, wenn es in etwa so aussähe, wie die Reiter über den Seiten im klassischen JP/Wikipedia-Design. Also wie Registerkarten, ohne Trennlinie zwischen dem jeweiligen Reiter und dem Inhalt. Ich stimme den anderen zu, dass die Trennlinie, wenn es nur einen Reiter gibt, fehl am Platz wirkt. Darüber hinaus finde ich, dass es bei vollständig kanonischen Themen gar keinen Hinweis braucht. Denn Star Wars ist der Kanon. Wenn man in einem SW-Wiki ist, ist der Kanon also der Normalfall. Und man muss ja nicht darauf hinweisen, dass ein Artikel den Normalfall behandelt. Nur, wenn man davon abweicht (also über Legends-Material schreibt), braucht man einen Hinweis darauf. Übrigens gibt es auch bei mir keine graue Unterlegung. Die erscheint nur, wenn man mit dem Cursor über die Schaltfläche fährt. @ Skyguy: Alles, was ab A New Dawn erscheint, ist Teil des Kanons. Sowohl Romane und Comics als auch Sachbücher wie die Essential Guides. Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 18:18, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Es ist eben nicht so, das Star Wars = Kanon ist. Kanon sind nur die beiden Trilogien, The Clone Wars und alles was nac Episode VII kommt. Alles andere, was nicht von Disney als Kanon bezeichnet wird, ist auch kein Kanon, sondern Legends. Daher ist eine Kennzeichnung sehr wohl von Nöten, um die Zugehörigkeit zu zeigen. Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:48, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Da ich heute leider nur mit meinem Handy hier antanzen kann, werde ich morgen auf die Wünsche eingehen. Nun ist die Frage: den Kanon-Tab Links oder Rechts? Ich habe mehrere Aussagen erhalten, dass er links sein soll. Zur letzten Aussage: das geht leider nicht, da ich mich an Eingrenzungen halten muss. Meine jetzige Methode mit JavaScript hat schon Kritik (so kam es mir vor) via Wikia erhalten. Ich hoffe man versteht das. Danke für die Antworten. Könnten die, die Probleme mit dem Hintergrund haben, ihren Browser sagen? Ich würde das Problem gerne lösen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:59, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ich habe ein Problem und arbeite mit Chrome. Bezüglich Kanon-Link-rechts, bei der Verwendung beider Tabs ist meiner Meinung nach sinnvoll Kanon links zu halten, es ist ja jetzt offiziell und sollte so an erster Stelle stehen. Bei nur einer Verwendung des Tabs stehen beide Links. Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:26, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich habe auch Chrome und sehe keine Grauunterlegung. Ich finde auch, dass "Kanon" links stehen sollte, da es ja das Vorrangige ist. @ Akt'tar: Ganz genau. Und das, was man jetzt "Legends" nennt ist nicht mehr Teil der Star Wars-Geschichte. Es hat für das Gesamtwerk "Star Wars" keine Bedeutung mehr (so, wie die bisherigen unkanonischen Inhalte). In einem SW-Wiki geht es ja vorrangig um Informationen, die Teil von Star Wars sind. Daher muss man nicht extra darauf hinweisen, wenn Infos genau dieses Hauptkriterium erfüllen. Im Prinzip ist der Unterschied derselbe, wie vorher: es gibt kanonisch und unkanonisch (nur ohne die Abstufungen und zur Zeit mit viel weniger Kanon). Und bisher gab es ja auch keine große Kennzeichnung, die aussagte "diese Information ist kanonisch". Sondern es wurde nur das gekennzeichnet, was unkanonisch war. Das hatte schon seinen Sinn und man braucht es jetzt nicht zu ändern, nur weil der kanonische Teil verkleinert wird. Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 20:28, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich gehe hier noch einmal ganz nach links zurück. Was ist der Kanon? Meiner Ansicht nach das, was in den ursprünglichen 3+3 Filmen entwickelt wurde. Soll nun alles, was in Roleplays, Quellenbüchern, im Atlas steht, über Bord geworfen werden? Buchstäblich Millionen von Menschen haben hier, auf der Wook und in ungezählten anderen Wikis Mühe und Arbeit darauf verwendet, das SW-Universum zu erforschen und darzustellen. Wollt ihr all das für wertlos erklären, nur weil es den Machern von Disney nicht in ihr alles harmonisierendes Weltbild passt? Ich sage es jetzt einmal deutlich mit den Worten meines Lieblingsphilosophen: „Realität ist das Konstrukt unserer Interpretation“. Das gilt nicht nur für uns, sondern ebenso für die Disney Corp. Jede und jeder von uns hat Deutungsmuster, die uns bestimmte Dinge sehen lassen oder verschleiern. Genau diese Übereinstimmung zwischen meiner philosophischen Auffassung und der von George Lucas ist es, was mich hierher geführt hat und was ich bis heute vertrete. Wer also die Geschehnisse der sechs Filme für „Sagen“ (also “Legends”) erklären will, ist für meine Begriffe nicht firm im Universum. Dies ist nur meine Auffassung, sie darf gerne diskutiert werden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:25, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, Fluss. Kanon, wie schon oben gesagt, sind die 3+3 Filme + TCW + alles ab jetzt nach Episode VII. Alles danach wird als unkanonisch abgetan, wird also Legends ("Legende"). Wir haben uns jetzt in deiner Abwesenheit schon ausführlich mit dem Thema beschäftigt und sind uns größtenteils einig: Der Disney-Kanon ist Schrott. Wir werden weiterhin "unseren" Kanon vertreten und bevorzugen, den Disney-Regeln müssen wir uns zwar beugen (in Form dieser Tabs), aber wir heißen sie mit Sicherheit nicht gut. Ich teile deine Ansicht uneingeschränkt, dass die viele mühvolle Arbeit, die wir in die jetzt unkanonischen Quellen gesteckt haben, nicht umsonst sein sollte, deshalb werden wir das auch fröhlich weiterführen, im Sinne unseres richtigen Star-Wars-Vaters, Georg Lucas. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 07:13, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich stimme Akt'tar zu, allerdings nicht Jeedai-glob. Legends ist wohl noch Teil des Star Wars-Universums. Deshalb wurde es ja Legends genannt und nicht als non-kanon erklärt. Ich habe die Tabs so angeordnet, da wir darüber abgestimmt haben und auf Legends als Standard gekommen sind. Zum Browser: ich benutze auch Chrome und bei mir klappt alles perfekt. Vielleicht liegt das an dem radialien, gradienten Hintergrund. Ich werde versuchen das zu fixen, vielleicht klappt es ja mit einem vertikalen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 07:30, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Ne Frage: kann es sein, dass die Nutzer, bei denen es nicht richtig funktioniert, MonoBook als Standard? Dort funktioniert das Script aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht komplett (ich hab auch schon versucht das zu fixen). Da die meisten Leser Oasis verwenden, sollte es ersmal auch ohne gehen, denn da geht es. Ich werde natürlich versuchen das Problem im Monobook zu fixen, zumahl ich ihn persönlich verwende, um maximale Qualität zu garantieren. Ich habe nun eine Abstimmung gestartet, um festzustellen, ob der „nur-kanon Tab“ Links oder Rechts sein sollen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 08:14, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Jap, ich verwende auch MonoBook. @ Flusswald: Ich erkläre hier gar nichts als wertlos. Genauso wenig wie irgendein anderer Fan. Denn wir haben darüber nicht zu entscheiden, sondern die Star Wars-Macher. Und wenn die sagen, dass etwas nicht mehr Teil ihres Werkes und Eigentums ist, dann ist das nicht nur ihre persönliche Interpretation. Es ist nicht nur eine von vielen Sichtweisen, die alle gleichberechtigt sind. Sondern es ist eine Tatsache. Und diese Tatsache zu leugnen, wird sie nicht verschwinden lassen. Sie bleibt bestehen, solange, wie Disney das will. Ich muss dich enttäuschen - wenn George Lucas dieselben Ansichten hätte wie du, hätte er Star Wars nicht an Leute verkauft, die so rabiat mit dem EU umgehen. (Übrigens sind nicht die Geschehnisse der Filme Legenden, sondern alles andere. Das hast du am Ende wohl verwechselt) @ alle: Es ist wirklich unnötig, hier reden für die Legenden zu halten oder sich gar mit Lucas den Rücken zu stärken, weil man mein, in seinem Sinne zu handeln. Denn es geht hier ja nicht darum, ob der Kanon besser ist als das bisherige EU oder darum, was ihr als euren persönlichen Kanon anseht. Da könnte ihr natürlich auf Disney pfeifen und die neuen Filme irgendwie mit dem EU in Einklang bringen, oder sie vielleicht auch ignorieren oder sonstwas. Aber in einer ernst zu nehmenden Enzyklopädie ist kein Platz für persönliche Deutungen/Interpretationen/Meinungen. Sondern nur für Fakten. Ich sehe auch keinen Grund für diese große Aufregung. Ich habe ja nicht behauptet, die Legenden-Artikel sollten gelöscht werden oder so. Ich sage nur, dass der Kanon (unabhängig von unseren Vorstellungen und Wünschen) die offizielle Star Wars-Geschichte darstellt und darum in einem Star Wars-Wiki nicht extra gekennzeichnet werden muss. Legends-Inhalte sind jetzt das, was vorher z.B. die ursprüngliche Geschichte von Boba Fett war. Wer will, kann die gerne in seinem persönlichen Star Wars beibehalten. Aber trotzdem wäre keiner drauf gekommen, die Geschichte aus Episode II und den folgenden Comics/Romanen extra als kanonisch zu markieren. Und wie gesagt, bleiben ja so oder so alle Legends-Inhalte erhalten, ob Kanon nun markiert wird oder nicht. Also wäre in keinem Fall die Arbeit von irgendjemandem umsonst gewesen. Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 13:36, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Leute, was soll das? Wenn ihr darüber diskutieren wollt, was Kanon, Legends oder sonstiges Zeug ist - bitte in den Foren! Hier wird nur das technische Konzept zu Dreists Tabs ausgearbeitet! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:49, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich weiß das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache (danke das du das angesprochen hast, Ben) aber ich muss das jetzt loswerden. Aussagen wie „''im Sinne unseres richtigen Star-Wars-Vaters, Georg Lucas''“ (Akt'tar) und „''Genau diese Übereinstimmung zwischen meiner philosophischen Auffassung und der von George Lucas ist es, was mich hierher geführt hat''“ (Fluss) stimmen nicht ganz. George Lucas hat das Star-Wars-Epos länger geschrieben als es verfilmt wurde, wie viele vielleicht wissen. Diese weggefallenen Teile bilden jetzt im Nachhinein Episode VII, eine Idee die ich ganz gut finde. Und da der Handlungsverlauf schon in den 80ern unausgereift verfasst wurde, ist es nur logisch, dass er nicht in allen Fällen in den Legends-Kanon passen wird. Was ich allerdings auch nicht einsehe, ist, dass sämtliche geniale Rollenspiel-Quellenbücher und die Essential Guides dem neuen Kanon entfallen, dabei muss ich Fluss mit ganzem Herzen zustimmen. Verzeiht mit jetzt diesen Ausdruck, aber Disney ist meiner Meinung so geld-geil, dass der Konzern mit allen Mitteln versucht Kohle auf der Saga zu pressen, nur werden viele Fans auch mitgepresst. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:36, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ja, mir gefällt es ja auch nicht. Aber es ist nunmal so und wir müssen alle mit diesen Tatsachen leben. Um zu meiner Aussage zurückzukommen, die jetzt vielleicht untergegangen ist: Ich habe nur vorgeschlagen, dass man 100%ig kanonische Inhalte nicht extra mit dem "Kanon"-Reiter versieht. Nur bei Inhalten, die teilweise oder ganz auf Legends-Quellen basieren, sollte der jeweilige Hinweis hinzugefügt werden. Das ist alles, nur um die Tabs geht's mir. Hat nichts damit zu tun, ob man den neuen Kanon gutheißt oder nicht.Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 20:12, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Moin, auch ich melde mich hiermal kurz zu Wort: Bin auch sehr begeistert, von deinen Tabs, Dreist. Gute Arbeit! Ich bin allerdings der Meinung, dass wir die Tabs nicht notwendigerweise sofort in alle Artikel einfügen müssen. Ich würde es dort ehrlich gesagt angebrachter finden, wenn wir die Vorlage nur dann einfügen, wenn es tatsächlich Konflikte zwischen Legends und Kanon gibt. Denn meiner Meinung nach, bleibt alles kanonisch, bis es von neuem Disney-Content quasi "überschrieben" wird und damit unkanonisch wird. Dann wird eine Unterscheidung notwendig und erst dann sollten wird die entsprechende Tab-Variante in unsere Artikel einfügen. Aber wie alles, ist dies eine Entscheidung der Community Bild:--).gif. MtFbwy! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:04, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Nachtrag: Wenn wir uns für Tabs in allen Artikel entscheiden, wie wärs denn dann, wenn der entsprechende Tab, der (noch) nicht in Benutzung ist ausgegraut wird, also meinetwegen nur der Umriss der Schrift erscheit oder so, aber trotzdem sichtbar bleibt. Soo ähnlich halt, wie unsere Rotlinks. Der Text erscheint, aber da es nochh keinen Artikel gibt, werden die Links halt rot und nicht blau dargestellt... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:13, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Wie schon gesagt: es wird überall Konflikte geben, da einige Begriffe aus Legends nicht im Kanon vorkommen. Mir geht es darum, dass wir maximale Informationen bieten, was wir auch meines Wissens sollten. So wie wir Legends schon immer behandeln – dass wir zu jedem auch so kleinsten Thema einen Artikel erstellen –, so sollten wir auch den neuen Kanon behandeln, denn sonst, finde ich, nimmt das ein Teil an uns als Enzyklopädie weg. Das mit dem Eingegrauten habe ich mir schon überlegt, aber da die Tabs auf keine andere URL oder Seite leiten, wird das mit so etwas nicht wirklich gehen. Außerdem möchte ich auch bitten die Diskussionen über den Kanon zu lassen, denn sonst kann ich es gleich lassen. Ich habe nur noch zwei Tage frei. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 08:12, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Abstimmungen und Vorschläge im Archiv zusammenlegen Moin, als ich vorhin meinen letzten Vorschlag und die entsprechende Abstimmung archiviert habe, ist mir wiedermal aufgefallen, dass man, wenn man durch die Vorschläge geht immer separat manuell die Abstimmung suchen muss. Die Links zur Abstimmung sind im Archiv nicht angepasst und umgekehrt. Außerdem haben wir viel mehr Archiseiten bei den Vorschlägen, als bei den Abstimmungen, was auch Sinn ergibt, da in den Vorschlägen diskutiert wird. Mein Vorschlag wäre nun, dass wir entweder nur eine Archivseite für Vorschläge und Abstimmungen haben und dann bei einer Archivierung, die beiden Abschnitte (erst Vorschlag dann die entsprechende Abstimmung) archivieren, oder dass wir die Links entsprechend auf die jeweilige Archivseite anpassen. Wenn wir uns für die erste Idee entscheiden, dann weiß ich nicht genau, ob man hier auch eine Artikelzusammenführung machen muss, oder ob wir das in diesem Falle, da es ja kein Artikel im eigentlichen Sinne ist, auch einfach umkopieren können... Flusswelt, ich erbitte Meldung ;-) Was haltet ihr davon? Und wenn ihr dafür seid, sollte man das sofern nötig auch für andere ähnliche Sachen ebenso machen (obwohl mir spontan keine andere Kombination einfällt)? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:59, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ist meiner Meinung nach eine gute Idee, ich habe definitiv nichts einzuwenden. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:10, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ist mir auch schon mal aufgefallen, macht denke ich schon Sinn. Ich wäre aber fast für den zweiten Vorschlag in Bezug auf die Linkangleichung. Das würde erstens schneller gehen und kann zweitens auch ohne all zu viel Aufwand von jedem Benutzer erledigt werden. Aber ansonsten wüsste ich nicht, wo man ein ähnliches Prinzip unbedingt anwenden müsste, hier ist das Problem am größten. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:55, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Also mich hat diese Idee auf Anhieb überzeugt! Wegen der Artikelzusammenführung frage ich gleich mal bei Flusswelt an. Ralux (Diskussion) 08:22, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Subjektive Bewertung von Romanen, Comics etc. Zunächst einmal Guten Tag an euch alle, mein Vorschlag wäre subjektive Bewertungen von Romanen, Comics etc. hier in der Jedipedia einzuführen. Meiner Meinung wäre dies sehr interessant und hilfreich für unsere Leser und würde uns womöglich auch einen Vorteil gegenüber anderen deutschsprachigen Star-Wars-Seiten bringen. Es gibt ja schließlich nicht viele, die so etwas machen. Diese subjektive Bewertungen könnten dann wie in metacritic.com aussehen, wo ja verschiedene Seiten, die beispielsweise ein Videospiel bewerten, aufgeführt sind und dann dort sozusagen die Durchschnittswertung aller Seiten aufgeführt sind. Des weiteren gibt es noch eine Wertung, die von ganz normalen Benutzern getätigt wird. Hier, in der Jedipedia, könnten wir es genauso machen, nur dass die erste Wertung aus den von den angemeldeten Benutzern gemachten Wertungen entspringt und die zweite Wertung aus einer Umfrage. Ich weiß das ganze klingt sehr konfus und kompliziert und daher jetzt ein Beispiel. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 09:23, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Einen Eindruck zu den Büchern zu vermitteln ist immer gut, damit die Leute wissen, ob es sich lohnt sie zu kaufen. Solche Boxen am Rande, wie sie momentan im Beispiel sind, fände ich nicht die beste Umsetzung. Das müsste man dann eben noch entscheiden. Aber die prozentuale Bewertung ist schonmal nicht schlecht. Wie gedachtest du die Abstimmung mit der Öffentlichkeit zu machen? Anstelle der wöchentlichen Umfrage würde ich das nur ungern machen. Wir müssten also einen neuen Kasten machen, oder nicht? MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:29, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Natürlich nicht an Stelle der wöchentlichen Umfragen. Mein Vorschlag wäre: jeder Romanartikel bekommt zwei Unterseiten, wo die Wertungen dann durchgeführt werden. Eine im Stil der ganz normalen Wahlen, wo nur angemeldete Nutzer wählen können (siehe hier und die andere mit der Umfragen-Funktion, wo sich auch unangemeldete Benutzer daran beteiligen können (siehe hier). Dann entstünden am Ende zwei Gesamtwertungen, die dann im Romanartikel aufgeführt werden würden. Natürlich könnte man das anders als bei mir jetzt die Wertungen in Vorlage:Roman einbauen (ich werde es gleich nochmal machen). Statt prozentualen Wertungen könnte man aber auch Wertungen mit Sternen machen. Es gibt zudem keine Seite die so etwas macht, also auch mit der Einbindung unangemeldeter Leser. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 09:38, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Nun habe ich auch noch ein anderes Design, nämlich eine Einbettung in die Vorlage gemacht (siehe hier) Mit freundlichen Grüßen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 10:02, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich suche schon lange nach einem alternativen Bewertungssystem für mein zurzeit inaktives TW-Episoden-Projekt und habe nun eines gefunden: Bewertung. Ich denke, dass man dieses, falls dieser Vorschlag durchgesetzt wird, auch einfach unten in Romanseiten einbinden kann, dann spart man sich die Aufteilung in Leser- und User-Wahlen etc. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:11, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Bei allem Respekt muss ich trotzdem sagen, dass ich deine Idee schlecht finde. Wenn man das dann so machen würde, woher käme diese Bewertung dann zustande? Ich finde, dass es besser wäre, auch die Leser in die Sache miteinzubeziehen, damit es attraktiver wirkt. Dann hätte man eine Gesamt'wertung aus den Wertungen der Benutzer und noch eine Wertung aus der Umfrage. MfG 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 11:13, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Häh? Jeder, der auf diese Seite kommt, egal ob Leser oder Autor kann drauf klicken - genauso wie bei unsrer HS-Umfrage, nur dass die Sterne eben einen Durchschnitt abgeben. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:18, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Meine Meinung: ich glaube das wäre eine nicht all zu gute Idee, da ich da das Problem sehe, dass verschiedene Leute zum Beispiel wegen einer einzelnen Person ein Buch schlecht bewerten. Es gibt einfach zu viele „Hater“, die nicht angemessen beurteilen. Dann gibt es vielleicht die Meinung: „''Ich mag das Buch nicht weil ich Jedi nicht mag“. Solche Beurteilungen sind mit Umfragen unumgänglich, was das System zerstören wird. [[User:Lord Dreist|'''Lord Dreist]] (Diskussion) 13:01, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ein berechtigter Einwand. Falls wir dieses neue System umsetzten, sollten wir verfügen, dass es uns erlaubt ist unangebrachte Stimmen (wie in Dreist Beispiel, meiner Meinung nach ist das kein Grund) zu entfernen. Ferner, die Idee mit den Unterseiten finde ich jetzt nicht so toll, man sollte so eine Wahlseite wie die EXZ, LSW und HGA erstellen, welche zu bewertende Bücher auflistet und die Möglichkeit bietet Stimmen abzugeben. Man müsste sich aber durchaus überlegen, ob man ein Buch überhaupt bewerten soll oder nicht. Es gibt logischerweise Bücher die seltener gekauft und gelesen werden, da macht es dann keinen Sinn eine Abstimmung durchzuführen, bei vielleicht nur zwei Besitzern des Buches in diesem Wiki. Als Lösung zu diesen Problem wäre ein System, ähnlich dem der Begutachtungsphase, wo entschieden werden kann ob ein Buch es wert ist darüber abzustimmen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:14, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Mir gefällt nicht in welche Richtung wir uns bewegen. Das einzige, mit dem ich mich abfinden kann, ist so ein Symbol-Rating-System, bei dem einfach alle abstimmen können. Unterseiten/Wahlseiten/Begutachtungsseiten - wir wissen doch alle, was mit den Miss-/Mister-Wahlen passiert ist. Unsre durchschnittliche Wahlbeteiligung ist eh schon gering. Zudem bringt den Lesern unsre subjektive Meinung wenig, daher wäre so ein Ratingsystem - wenn überhaupt - am besten geeignet. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:20, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Die Sache ist ja, dass dabei zwei getrennte Ergebnisse am Ende resultieren. Ich finde das erste Ergebnis (also "Unsere Wertung") ist das sinnvollere. Man könnte ja dabei Regeln aufstellen, wie beispielsweise: ::::::::::*Erst ab einer bestimmten Anzahl an Bewertungen kommt es dann in die Roman-Seite (oder Comic-Seite; was auch immer) rein. ::::::::::*Der Grund muss klar ersichtlich und nachvollziehbar sein ::::::::::*Benutzer ab 50 Bearbeitungen können sich daran beteiligen (dies sind nur Beispiele!) ::::::::::Die Idee hinter der Umfrage, womit dann das zweite Ergebnis (also "Eure Wertung") resultiert, ist, dass auch Leser mit eingebettet werden sollen und es für sie noch attraktiver wird. Meiner Ansicht nach würden wir aber keine Begutachtungsphase oder so etwas in der Art benötigen (zu viel Zeitaufwand! und würde sehr unübersichtlich werden), statt dessen eine (beispielsweise:) 3-Stimmen-Hürde. Ich kann auch Skyguy verstehen. Es wäre eine Menge Arbeit Unterseiten für alle Romane, Comics und Sachbücher zu erstellen, würde die Wahlen aber viel übersichtlicher und geordneter machen. Ich, beispielsweise, könnte dann diese erstellen. Es ist ja auch nicht so als ob die Romanseiten (oder was auch immer) bereits Unterseiten hätte. Wenn man wirklich das ganze wie bei den EXZ-Wahlen machen würde, würde es zum einen sehr, sehr lange dauern, es wäre wie bereits gesagt ziemlich unübersichtlich, und und und. Es soll ja auch nicht sein dass das ganze sozusagen statisch sein soll (Also einmal eine gewählte Wertung und das gut is'.). Es soll dynamisch sein, sodass jederzeit wenn ich ein Buch fertig gelesen habe, ich in der Lage sein soll, auch meine Wertung abzugeben. Wenn man das ganze wie bei den EXZ-Wahlen machen würde, wäre das Dynamische so gut wie unmöglich! (oder man würde auf einer einzigen Seite (!) zig laufende Wahlen haben; die Ladezeiten für diese Seite wäre dann schon extrem hoch). Ich hoffe ihr konntet mir folgen. Natürlich kann man später auch noch wählen, ob dann prozentuale oder mit Sternchen versehene Wertungen dann in den Roman-Artikeln auftauchen werden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 17:12, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Und Ben, erstmal dachte ich die ganze Zeit du meinst die Vorlage:BB. Es tut mir leid. Die Vorlage:Bewertung könnten wir dann als "Eure Wertung" einbauen, als "Unsere Wertung" meiner Meinung nach jedoch nicht, da man dabei ja auch sinnvolle Gründe angeben sollte und das durch so ein System nicht möglich wäre. MfG 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 17:16, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Die 3-Stimmen-Hürde ist ein super Einfall! Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:21, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Danke. Damit wäre es dann viel besser und deutlich flexibler als mit einer Begutachtungsphase. MfG 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 17:25, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wieso müssen wir denn die Wertungen aufteilen? Stellen wir uns etwa über die Leser? Außerdem: ich habe gesehen, dass du das Addieren der Stimmen jetzt noch manuell vorgenommen hast. Das funktioniert jedoch nicht in der Praxis. Zudem bin ich in Sachen Subjektivität/Objektivität noch zweigeteilt: wenn wir dieses Rating-Zeug wirklich einführen, hat das m.M.n. aber nichts in der Infobox verloren, sondern eher ganz unten - dort, wo die Forenbeiträge (falls vorhanden) stehen würden. Ich will, dass man den Artikel auch lesen kann, ohne dass einem diese Meinung sofort ins Auge springt. Das kann nämlich dazuführen, dass man das Buch dann doch nicht liest, obwohl man es eigentlich wollte. Und: Geschmäcker sind verschieden - auch wenn 92 % das Buch schlecht finden, 8 % gefällt es und deren Leseerlebnis sollte dadurch nicht gehemmt werden. post scriptum: Das war ein BK. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:29, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Dass wir uns (wie du es sagst) über die Leser stellen, hat damit zu tun, dass beispielsweise mit der Vorlage:Bewertung keine Gründe ersichtlich für die Wertung ersichtlich sind. Es wäre für einen Leser doch viel interessanter, zu hören, warum das Buch denn so bewertet wurde. Außerdem kann es einen Leser umgekehrt doch auch anspornen einen gutbewerteten Roman zu kaufen, oder liege ich da falsch? Und warum könnte man die Bewertung nicht manuell tätigen? 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 17:37, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Du bzw. wer auch immer müsste jedes Mal, wenn ein Leser in der Umfrage einen Button klickt, die Prozentzahl sofort in der Infobox anpassen. Und das macht bei über hundert Klicks pro Tag sicher Spaß Datei:;-).gif. Nun, für die Leser ist es genau andersrum - die kennen uns nicht und wissen auch nicht, ob diese Kritik nicht einfach zusammenfantasiert ist. Von ihrer Perspektive aus würden die meisten sich dann doch lieber nach der Mehrheit richten und das wäre die Vorlage:Bewertung. Ich will hier auf keinen Fall Werbung für diese meine Vorlage machen, mir ist es egal, ob sie oder irgendwelche anderen Sterne, Bücher etc. benutzt werden - aber das Prinzip dahinter ist das einzige, was mir zusagt. Alternativ könnte man, falls jemand eine Rezension abgeben will, einfach dessen Rezensionsblog unten auf der Seite verlinken, denn Sachen wie "Ein tolles Buch", "Super!" usw. sind nicht wirklich aussagekräftig. In meinen Augen sollte eine Bewertung, wenn es überhaupt eine solche explizit seitens der Autoren geben soll, ausführlich sein und das kann man am besten ohne irgendwelche Unterseiten per Blog. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:47, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Also: Wir können wirklich deine Vorlage benutzen, allerdings das Ergebnis nur als "Eure Bewertung" dann darstellen. (Die Gründe habe ich zuvor bereits genannt.) Außerdem könnten wir neben der 3-Stimmen-Hürde, auch eine Kilobyte-Hürde für die Stimmen einführen. Also damit die Begründungen für die Stimmen nachvollziehbar und qualitativ sind. Einzelne Rezensionen finde ich nicht besonders sinnvoll, da man durch so ein Bewertungssystem unterschiedliche Meinungen auf einen Blick hat und dann noch die Durchschnittswertung. Wie bereits gesagt, könnte man auch Regeln für diese Bewertung einführen. Zusammenfassend: Bei der Leserwertung ist deine Vorlage sehr sinnvoll und erspart eine Menge Arbeit. Bei der Benutzerwertung dann Regeln, um qualitative und ansprechende Wertungen und Begründungen hat. MfG 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 19:07, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Grundsätzlich finde ich Kerems Idee sehr interessant. * Offene Fragen sehe ich hauptsächlich bei der technischen Umsetzung des ganzen Vorschlags. Wie soll das genau funktionieren? Kerem hat zwar einige Beispielseiten verlinkt, aber daran kann ich nur erkennen wie es aussieht. Wurde die Machbarkeit überprüft, ob das dann auch wirklich alles automatisch mit den Abstimmungen funktioniert, sodass die Wertungsergebnisse automatisch aktualisiert werden? * Wie soll dieses System aussehen, um unangebrachte Stimmen zu entfernen? Wie wird beispielsweise festgestellt, ob eine Stimme unangebracht ist? Wer darf eine solche unangebrachte Stimme dann entfernen? * Erforderliche Unterseiten können wahrscheinlich durch den Droiden erstellt werden, ich müsste mir das aber noch im Detail ansehen. Das würde heißen, bei den bisherigen Bücherartikel, die in unserem Wiki schon existieren, würde der Droide die für die Stimmabgabe erforderlichen Unterseiten automatisch erstellen. Falls später ein neuer Artikel über Bücher erstellt wird, müssten die Unterseiten dann manuell erstellt werden - eventuell müsste dazu ein Hinweis in die Hilfe/Anleitung mit rein. * Das Prinzip der 3-Stimmen-Hürde halte ich grundsätzlich auch für eine gute Idee. Solang diese Mindeststimmanzahl nicht erreicht wurde, kann man in der Vorlage statt der Prozentzahl dann vielleicht einen Link dort platzieren Abstimmen! (oder alternativ ein passendes Icon), der zu der Unterseite für die Wertung verlinkt. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass sich das technisch auch alles umsetzen lässt. Ralux (Diskussion) 08:16, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Newsseiten im Form von Blogs Zunächst einmal Guten Tag an euch alle, ich habe noch einen Vorschlag: Die Nachrichtseiten also die Jedipedia:Nachrichten/Beispielzahl, die man vom Nachrichtenportal aus aufrufen kann und die zurzeit ohnehin nicht mehr genutzt werden, und die zurzeit auf der Hauptseite genutzen Kurznachrichten durch Blogs zu ersetzen, genauso wie dies beispielweise im GTA Wiki der Fall ist. *Vorteil, gegenüber dem ursprünglichen System mit den Nachrichtenportal und den Unterseiten: **erhöhte Übersichtlichkeit **Kommentarfunktion **einfachere;automatische (!) Einordnung in die Hauptseite (durch ) *Vorteil, gegenüber dem neuen System der Kurznachrichten auf der Hauptseite: **Möglichkeit, ältere Nachrichten abzurufen **Kommentarfunktion **einfachere;automatische (!) Einordnung in die Hauptseite (durch ) Zusammenfassend ist es viel einfacher und übersichtlicher als beide Varianten und zudem auch meiner Meinung nach attraktiver für die Leser, da man dadurch auch die Möglichkeit hat die Nachrichten zu kommentieren und in der Lage ist, die Kommentare anderer zu lesen und so die Meinungen anderer zu registrieren. 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 18:37, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Zu erst einmal: ich habe kein Problem mit dem aktuellen System. Und die Jedipedia:Nachrichten/Beispielzahl-Seiten werden durchaus genutzt; nämlich eben für die Archivierung der Nachrichten auf der HS. Ferner ist es total egal, ob die News auf der HS oder als Blogs wiedergegeben werden; kommentiert werden können sie trotzdem nicht, da dies nur angemeldete User zusteht. Und von Leuten, die sich anmelden, nur um Sachen kommentieren zu können, halte ich sowieso nicht viel. Und sollte doch Diskussionsbedarf bestehen - genau für diesen Zweck haben wir unsere Foren. Zum Abschluss muss ich noch sagen, dass m.M.n. ziemlich dämlich und gequetscht aussieht. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:52, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::#Doch können sie! (siehe beispielsweise hier) ::#Ernsthaft? Die Diskussionen wären viel übersichtlicher und auch zugänglicher für unangemeldete Benutzer; außerdem müssten sie sich nicht anmelden um etwas darüber zu sagen ::#Ich nehme mal an du nutzt den Monobook-Skin; in Oasis sieht das viel besser aus (und das ist ja das wichtigere für die Leser); es muss nicht eingequetscht sein (man könnte andere Werte für die Breite nehmen); es gibt viele Anpassungsmöglichkeiten (siehe hier) ::Also ich sehe daher keine Nachteile, wenn wir es dann in Form von Blogs machen würden. Es wäre einfach sehr viel einfacher für uns und anschaulicher für Leser. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 11:04, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt nicht so ganz, Kerem. Kritikpunkte: :::#Auch im Oasis gefällt mir diese Bloglist nicht; ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie mitunter mitten in einem Wort aufhört (und das kann man nicht anpassen, da die Wörter in jedem Blog anders angeordnet sind). :::#Leser sind faul. Aus Erfahrung wissen wir, dass sich viele nicht die Mühe machen, auf Links zu klicken. Unsere Leser wollen ihre aktuellen News auf der meistbesuchten Seite - in unserem Fall die HS - haben und zwar ohne abgeschnittene Wörter. :::#Der Kommentar im GTA Wiki, der vermutlich von dir stammt, konnte nur deshalb gepostet werden, da die Einstellungen von den GTA-Leuten das zulässt. In der Jedipedia können IPs aber gar nichts (außer lesen); das ist auch der Grund, wieso es Vandalen hier besonders schwer haben. Würden wir solche Kommentare erlauben, würden unter den Blogs ziemlich hässliche Sachen stehen. Und es bringt unseren Lesern auch nicht viel zu erfahren, was wir Autoren von diesen Nachrichten halten. :::#Mir wurde erst vor kurzem von mehreren Autoren gesagt, dass sie den „überholten“ News-Kasten auf der HS und die Idee, es dann in den Jedipedia:Nachrichten-Seiten zu archivieren, toll finden. Ferner verstehe ich nicht, wieso du dir Sorgen darum machst, ob es aus unserer Sicht einfacher wäre. Ich bin eh der Einzige, der die News auf die HS stellt (das ist kein Vorwurf, ich bin damit voll und ganz zufrieden) und ich finde, dass es viel aufwändiger wäre einen Blog zu schreiben als kurz die Vorlage:Nachrichten-V2 zu bearbeiten. :::Fazit: Ich wünsche mir, dass unser aktuelles News-System aus oben genannten Gründen bleibt! Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:21, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::post scriptum: Außerdem wäre es toll, wenn diesen Vorschlag nicht Kerem und ich alleine ausdiskutieren müssten Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:21, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::Meinetwegen können wir die News so lassen wie sie sind. Manchmal sind die News aber auch schon in Blogs geschrieben. Mir gefällt beides ganz gut, aber in der jetzigen (Keine Ahnung wie das heißt) Ding, wirkt es etwas professioneller. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 14:30, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nun Ben, wenn der Vorschlag erst einen Abend lang präsent ist, kann man nicht so viel erwarten. Auch ich sehe keinen Bedarf für eine erneute Überholung unseres Nachrichtensystems. Blogs zu verfassen dürfte schwerer sein, als die News in kurzen Sätzen zusammenzufassen. Sollte es sich um ein besonderes Thema handeln, zu dem jemand einen ausführlichen Blog zusätzlich schreiben möchte, so ist das natürlich immer erlaubt. Der Argumentation für unangemeldete User kann ich nicht viel Freude entgegenbringen, da nicht einmal nur angemeldete Benutzer konstruktive Kommentare hinterlassen. Wie es im Moment ist, ist die HS schön gestaltet – in der Richtung hatten wir das ja auch zusammen beschlossen. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:40, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich bin mit dem momentanen Nachrichtsystem auch zufrieden. Was die unangemeldeten Benutzer angeht, kann ich nur sagen, dass wir in einem anderen Wiki, indem ich arbeite, gerade mal 1000 Aufrufe im Monat haben (was ja im Vergleich zur JP ein Nichts ist) und ich des öfteren Spam in bspw. Artikelkommentaren entfernen musste. Was das für die JP heißen würde, kann man sich wohl denken... Advieser Kontakt 15:09, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) UserTags Hallo allerseits, es geht um sogenannte UserTags. Was sind UserTags? 300px|rightUserTags sind die ausschließlich im Oasis-Design sichtbaren Tags neben den Benutzernamen auf der jeweiligen Benutzerseite. Sie kennzeichnen unter anderem die Funktion des Benutzer in der Jedipedia. Standardmäßig gibt es nur die Tags: Admin, Gesperrt und zahlreiche Wikiaweite Tags wie bspw. die des VSTFs. Durch die von mir vorgeschlagene UserTags-Funktion können weitere Tags für Gruppen definiert und sogar komplett neue geschrieben werden. Welche Vorteile würde das haben? Für ein Beispiel siehe w:c:de.advieser:User:Advieser und w:c:de.advieser:User:Akt'tar (Bitte auch einmal im Monobook angucken. Es gibt auch dort ein Design, welches ich allerdings nicht sehr hübsch finde. Ich wollte es euch allerdings wenigstens mal zeigen.). Hier habe ich alle von mir bereits definierten Tags eingebaut, wobei auf meiner Seite der Jedi-Ritter Tag nicht dargestellt ist, da ich es aufgrund der Tatsache, dass einige Admins unnötigerweise immer noch die Rechte eines Ritter haben und somit als Meister sowie Ritter dargestellt werden würden, so eingestellt habe, dass Meister nicht gleichzeitig als Ritter gekennzeichnet werden können. #Es können Droiden sowie CheckUser automatisch gekennzeichnet werden. #Inaktive Benutzer werden ebenfalls voll automatisch gekennzeichnet. Hierbei kann man einstellen nach wie vielen Tagen ohne Bearbeitung die Benutzer gekennzeichnet werden sollen. #Die in der Willkommennachricht erwähnten „erfahrenen Benutzer“ können mit Hilfe des „Jedi-Ritter“-Tags, welcher automatisch an Benutzer der Gruppe „Rollback“ vergeben wird, „identifiziert“ werden. #Neue Benutzer finden, mit Hilfe der Möglichkeit einen Link in den Tag einzubauen, leichter die Seiten zu Jedi-Meistern, Jedi-Rittern usw. Das Script stammt aus dem Wikia Developers Wiki, wo auch weitere Informationen über die verschiedenen Module und Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten zu finden sind. Falls der Vorschlag durch kommen sollte, muss im Prinzip nur der Eintrag von hier kopiert werden. Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen zu erwähnen. Advieser Kontakt 17:15, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) : Ich finde diesen Verbesserungsvorschlag sehr interessant. Ralux (Diskussion) 20:17, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC)